Screwedup Snugglefest
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: Now, let's say, one day before snugglefest our favourite girls end up liking other people? And what if it was up to Felix and the Kids to save them? The result? Total oddity. Next in the shoujoai chain. Slight humor


Screwed-up Snugglefest

Hiya. Welcome to the next story in the chain. As usual, I hope you enjoy this story. This takes place a few months after Battleon Surface II, and Nothing like Frostval.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, and Trip. Xenolord owns Serras, Maria and Natalya. I half own Felix, Gale, and Sage (I did think them up, but technically they're the kids of Xeno's characters, and Felix is the product of mine's and Flame's screwed up imaaaaaginations **insert rainbow here**) All others do not belong to me or him. Let the story begin.

* * *

The sun's rays were just rising above the horizon, covering the town of Battleon with the light, and the meagre warmth. It was winter; near mid-February to be exact. Now, usually, the date of the days wouldn't really matter to most of the residents in Battleon. The only thing that usually would matter was their safety, and how much they could keep out of danger.

But, this day, most adventurers and all other types of warriors were most likely going to keep out of trouble. Each of them had been given two days off by their leader, and the ones with no boss had decided to cut themselves some slack. They had decided to enjoy the days with who mattered to them the most. That's right ladies and gents; it was nearly Snugglefest.

So, of course, our favourite heroes decided to spend the days off too. Doing random things, doing whatever they could to show their affection to those they loved, spending time with their friends. Yep, the day was going to be perfect. But, it never fully works out the way they planned it, does it? Oh, no, it never, EVER does….

Natalya yawned as her vision came back to her after the long night's sleep. She raised an eyebrow slightly as she realized that Serras was still curled up to her side. She rubbed her eyes, and stared fondly onto the sleeping girl. She brushed a lock out of her eyes. She loved the moments when she could watch her like this; breathing evenly, her facial expressions peaceful, freed from her usual smirk.

'_But I do love that smirk.' _She thought. She propped her head up and stared at her. She knew that if Serras knew she was watching her, she'd make her stop. '_I don't get why you do that.' _A wry smile worked itself onto her face as she heard the younger woman's voice echoing in her head. _'But Serras,' _She pictured herself talking to the mental-image of Serras _'I just love the way you look.' _She chuckled inwardly as she pictured her girlfriend blushing. _'Well, try not to, okay? I hate it…makes me feel weak.' _

The elder despair knew that Serras hated feeling weak. Especially after what the mage of despair had done to her. It had taken her over, and taken her free will from her. Twice. She knew that Serras would never forgive herself for letting that happen. She knew that the mage would have an everlasting effect on her. That's why she understood the girl's need for reassurance that she was strong. _'But I'll still watch her anyways.' _Natalya grinned as she thought that. She placed a sweet kiss on Serras' head, turned around, and curled up around her. "Might as well go back to sleep." She mumbled quietly. Serras just shifted, and leaned in closer to Natalya.

Suddenly, something small landed on their bed. "Mom! Mom! Wake up!" The figure cheered. Serras shot up suddenly. "I swear I didn't eat the cookie!" She yelled out. She blinked. Natalya sat up, and looked at the small thing. "Yes, Sage?" She asked.

The mage certainly did leave something that would change the woman's life forever. Sage, just like Maria had predicted, had grown to age 6 in 2 weeks. She was a very energetic child, also, like Maria said. "Get up!" She yelled again. "But Sage, it's so early…." Serras grumbled as she laid back and pulled the covers over her head. Sage simply took a firm hold on and end and yanked them off the bed. Serras sighed, and rubbed her eye. "What do you want Sage?"

"Mom, don't you 'member what today is?" She asked, as she stood up and stared inquisitively at them, placing her hands on her hips. The former mage looked to Natalya, who gave her a 'no clue' look. Sage huffed. "Happy pre-Snugglefest to you too Mom and mom."

Natalya blinked. It was Snugglefest? Already? "Comon! Comon! Get up! You said that we'd see Aunt Maria, and Gale, and Rayne and the others today!" Sage's voice broke through her brief thoughts. Serras ran a hand through her hair. "I guess we did. Sage, you go get ready; we'll leave soon." Sage pumped a fist in the air, jumped off her parent's bed, and ran off to her room. Serras rolled out of the bed herself, and stood up. "Comon Nat; we'd better get dressed. You know how that kid can get." Natalya just nodded, as a brilliant idea suddenly came into her head…

* * *

"Ohayo!" Maria yelled out, as she waved frantically to her sister. "How you doing?" As the 3 made it to speaking distance with Maria, Serras cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at Maria. "How come you speak in Japanese too?" Maria just shrugged and flashed a grin. Serras just rolled her eyes. Natalya looked around. "Where is everyone? I thought they were going to help with the decorating too?" She asked.

They were standing in the town square; or town circle I guess you could call it. It was only them, Safiria, and the kids around. "Aria, Trip and Felix are in the shop, getting ready, and Rayne and Lizzie are on there way."

Serras arched an eyebrow "It wouldn't take them this long; they live in the tower with us, remember?" Maria shrugged yet again. "Let's hope they didn't run into any more problems." All of them snickered as Maria said the sentence.

"I heard that." A voice said. They turned to look at an irritated Anasi woman. "Oh, uh, hi Lizzie?" Maria smiled weakly at the redhead. Lizzie simply gave her a cool glare, and greeted everyone else. She then went inside to check on the Hitai's and the cat-demon. "Feisty one isn't she." Safiria said as they watched her step inside the shop. "I actually like it. A lot." Rayne's voice came. Everyone turned to look at her. She had a dreamy look on her face, and seemed to be trying to look at Lizzie through the walls of the shop. Everyone shook their head and smiled. "The girl's got it bad." Safiria whispered to Maria, who just nodded and smiled.

"It's rather obvious." Trip, Aria, and Lizzie said as they walked back out of the shop. "I mean, comon; why wouldn't she?" Lizzie purred as she walked over to Rayne and drew a finger up her jaw. "Isn't that right Rayne?" Rayne just whimpered and nodded. Maria rolled her eyes and smirked. "She's so got you whipped Anasi." Rayne shook away the dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm not whipped!" She glared at the younger sibling. "Suuure your not." Maria teased.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!?" Warlic roared as he opened up the door to his shop. The argument stopped as they stared at the arch mage. "Okay, okay, calm down." Trip said as she raised her hands up in surrender.

Warlic sighed and raised one of his own hands. "No, sorry, I'm just a little stressed right now. Speaking of stress, that reminds me. I have the things you asked for Maria. Would you all mind coming inside to get them?" All the woman looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright then, that's fine." Aria answered to her neighbour. Maria turned around and yelled to the kids. 'Oi! Gale, Sage! We'll be a minute or so, so stay put!" The kids nodded, but barely took heed of Maria's words seeing as they were too busy watching Zorbak do his dance.

"Go Zorbak! Go! Go! Go Zorbak! Go! Go!"

* * *

Just as all the girls went inside, and the door closed, Felix leapt out of the pet shop window. "Hey! Aria! Trip! I finally got my shoes on!" She cheered, hey eyes closed, both fists pumped up in the air. She opened her eyes, to see the kids and the ebil Moglin staring at her.

She blinked, and cocked her head, her ears twitching.

"What?"

* * *

"Careful, don't step on that!" Warlic warned Trip. She looked down. She was just about to step on a potion bottle, with a ghastly looking black liquid in it. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to give off a 'DO NOT TOUCH' feeling from it. She looked up and nodded. "Thanks."

Warlic smiled. "No problem. Anyways, just wait here. I'll go get the stuff." Warlic took a single step forward, when the door burst open. Artix stood there, panting. "Warlic, comon!" Artix stepped forward, and took the Archmage by the arm. Warlic blinked, and suddenly found he was being dragged out of his own shop. "Ah….don't worry! You'll get them later!" He called out, just as Artix pulled him out the doorstep. They blinked, as they were immersed in the candle-lit darkness of the mage's shop once again.

"Guess we'd better leave." Natalya said, as she walked forward and headed toward the door. She stopped as she didn't hear any following footsteps behind her. "Guys?" She whirled around, to see everyone standing around Warlic's cauldron. "What're you doing?"

Serras glanced at her lover and grinned. "He never told us to get out of his shop, now did he?" The elder woman looked at her. A smile slowly spread across her face. "…he didn't, now did he?" A smile appeared on Serras' face as Natalya ran over to the cauldron. Everyone smirked. "Let's have some fun." They said altogether, as everyone reached for a separate vial or item that lined the shelf behind the cauldron.

* * *

"Go Zorbak! Go! Go! Go Zorbak! Go! Go!" The kids, along with Felix cheered as they watched him do back flips.

**BOOM!**

The sudden explosion knocked the off their feet. Felix lay on the ground, dazed. "Nya…." She mumbled, her eyes in swirls. "Felix! Get up!" She heard Gale yelling. She also felt the small girl's hands shaking her violently. "I'm up…" She groaned, as she sat up. "I think that noise came from the magic shop!" Sage said. Gale turned to her cousin. "Didn't mom and the other's go in there?" Felix shot onto her feet. "That's where they went?! Comon you two! We have to check on them!"

"Right!" The cousins said, as they, and the Cat ran off into the shop. None of them noticed the tiny blue moglin, unconscious and lying in the snow.

* * *

"Mom? Mommy?!" Gale called out as she stepped into the shop. There was smoke everywhere, and it was very hard to see. "Mom?"

Suddenly, she heard coughing. Quickly, she ran to the source of it. There, she found everyone, all on top of each other in a human pile.

"Is everything alright?" Sage ran up next to her cousin with Felix, and stared at them. The smoke had cleared out by then; they had left the door open. All the woman were slightly dirt; not to noticeable, but still dirty. They all groaned loudly. Slowly, everyone wriggled out from the pile. It seemed that no one was seriously hurt.

"What happened?" Felix asked them, as she took in their state.

"Nothing…we were just playing around in Warlic's shop." Maria groaned out as she kept her eyes closed, rubbed her face and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "We seem to be fine." She said, as they all stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Except for one thing." Maria said.

"And what's that?" Felix asked, she cocked one ear at a different position.

Maria opened her eyes, and ran forward. Over to Rayne. She cupped the girl's chin with one hand, and stared with half lidded eyes into the younger woman's eyes. "I seem to have a much, MUCH greater interest in this brat then I used to." She purred out, as she smirked at the said girl.

Rayne pushed Maria off of her. "No thanks. Although I can understand your tastes, I want someone else."

She turned around, and with a cocky smile on her face, she strode over to Aria. She her the once-over, and wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter woman. "What do you say?" She crooned, her eyelids lowering ever so slightly.

Aria shook her head, and pulled Rayne's arm off. "Sorry…but you're not my type." She closed her eyes, and pulled the ribbon that usually kept her hair in a ponytail free. She then ran a hand through her red hair, and opened her amber eyes. With a speed that none of them had ever seen before, she ran up to Lizzie and pressed herself to the other woman. "She, on the other hand, is."

"Nuh-uh. There's only one person that I want." Lizzie smiled apologetically at her, and gently moved herself away from Aria, before moving over to a certain Vampire queen. "Hey Safiria" She purred out, just like she did before.

"Nope." Safiria smiled at her, and strutted over to Natalya. She gently slinked her arms around Natalya's neck, and let her chin rest on the girl's shoulder. She lifted her head slightly. "Wanna try?" She asked her quietly, licking her lips.

Natalya pulled Safiria's arms off of her. "Nice try. But there's only one woman for me." She walked over to Trip, and tipped her chin up. "Interested?"

Trip rolled her eyes, smirked, and shook her head. "Nuppers." She then turned around, walked up to Serras, and started tracing small circles on her chest. "Although, for this one…"

Serras grasped Trip's wrist, and pulled it off of her. "Thanks Trip, but no thanks." She then walked over to Maria, and gave her a hot stare. I want this one."

Maria stared at her. "Nah-uh! All I want is her!" She ran over and hugged Rayne close to her. Rayne then ran over to Aria, and hugged her. As the fighting continued, all Gale, Sage, and Felix could do was gasp in surprise.

* * *

x…Back in Arias house…x

Felix was standing in the living room; Rayne's siege helmet perched upon her head .A stand with a few sheets of chart paper was leaning on a stand in there. In her hand, she held Rayne's metal pointer.

"All right then troops. We are here, to try and turn back our friends to normal. It will be a hard mission; most likely dangerous. You will have to be aware at all times. Are we clear about this?!" She yelled out to the room occupants.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Gale and Sage said, as they stood to attention and raised a hand in a salute to their heads. Felix put the pointer down and stared incredulously at them. "This is it?" She stared. The kids looked at each other and nodded.

Felix sighed, but adjusted the hat on her head and picked the pointer up again. "Anyways, they have been afflicted by a mystical force, which causes them to think they like someone else, other than the person they actually like."

Felix licked her thumb, and raised a sheet on the stand to show another one, with stick figures and labels underneath.

"I have compiled a list that effectively shows who likes who." As she read out the pairings, she pulled out a marker, and started drawing a red broken line from one name to another.

"Maria likes Rayne,"

"Rayne likes Aria,"

"Aria likes Lizzie,"

"Lizzie likes Safiria,"

"Safiria likes Natalya,"

"Natalya likes Trip,"

"Trip likes Serras,"

"And Serras like's Maria." Felix finished as she drew one last line. She capped the marker, and turned back to her 'troops', eyes closed. "This will most likely be a dangerous mission. But it is necessary, if we want all to be right again in Lore. Are you with me!?"

When she opened her eyes again, Gale and Sage had Rennd siege helmets of their own, and were wearing khaki camouflage clothing. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" They yelled, as they put their hands up to their heads in a salute, as they had seen Rayne and a few of the other's do before.

Felix smiled in approval, and saluted back to them.

"Let's do this."

* * *

After they had figures out the plan, they had managed to take the afflicted to a nearby field. There, they were trying to woo their 'beloved', and Felix and co. were hiding inconspicuously behind a bush. If you call hiding in a bush made of tree leaves, of not even from the same tree inconspicuously. Anyways, Gale, Sage, and Felix moved closer inside the field. As they neared them, Felix started whispering to her protégés.

"Alright then; now, we shall go with Plan A for this attempt."

"And what exactly is plan A?" Gale asked her, one young eyebrow rising.

"Brute force! Now then, count me off from 10." Felix stage whispered to her, and got into a crouching, ready-to-spring stance.

"Felix, I don't thin-"

"Shh! Start!" Felix cut Sage off. Sage stuck out her tongue, but started counting down anyways.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"

"1!!!!SUPERFELIX ATTACK!" Felix howled, as she jumped out of the bush and pounced on the nearest by person, who just happened to be Natalya. Natalya, screamed, and ran into Rayne. Felix jumped off Natalya, and landed on Rayne. Rayne reacted the same as Natalya, and ran into another person. This continued on for a good ½ hour, until everyone was lying on their backs, groaning.

Felix was standing in front of them, a triumphant grin plastered on her face. The kids ran out of their bushes, to stare at their mother's and their friends.

Serras recovered first. She sat up, and rubbed her head. Finally, she looked around to the others.

"You see what you did?!" She roared at them "You hurt my Maria!"

"Since when am I 'your' Maria'?" The said woman scoffed. "I only belong to Rayne!"

The 3 sighed. Before they could get into the fight that was to come, Felix ran from the field, with kids in tow. "Back to the drawing board!" She yelled out to them.

* * *

"All right then. Brute force clearly does NOT work." Felix announced as she crossed out the word's 'brute force' on a piece of paper.

"No, really?" Sage quipped, as she sipped from a juice box she had gotten. Felix gave the young girl a harsh stare, before looking to the papers again.

"So, now we will try Plan B!"

"What exactly is plan B Felix?" Gale asked her, before sipping from her own juice box.

"Convincing by intelligent means!" She announced proudly before flipping back another page, to show the words written down in big, bold letters.

Both cousins looked at her, put down their apple juice, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Felix scowled, before flicking her tail angrily. "What?"

"N-n-nothing!" Gale laughed out, as she giggled some more.

"What's so funny?!"

"Felix, honestly, I don't think you're up to convincing them with intelligence." Gale responded, before trying to stifle another laugh, which ailed horribly.

"I'm surprised you even managed to write THAT down without hurting yourself." Sage laughed, as she motioned to the board.

Felix hissed, before tightening the straps of her helmet. "I'll show you! Then we'll see whose laughing!" She growled at them before stalking out of the shop.

"She'll so screw up." Both of them said together, after watching her leave through the door.

* * *

x 10 minutes later…x

"Got any 10's?" Gale asked her cousin, as she looked up from her hand of cards.

"Go fish." Sage replied. Gale shrugged, and leaned forward to pick up a card.

Suddenly, the door to the pet shop burst open. A soaking wet and fuming cat-demon stepped inside.

The kids stared at her, before bursting into laughter once more.

"NOT FUNNY!" She screamed at them, before running off into her loft.

"Should we ask?" Gale managed to ask through her laughter. Sage, on the floor, shook her head. "We've got imaginations; let's use them."

Sage managed to roll out of the way, before a thick dictionary nearly hit her.

Sage mock-gasped, before sitting up, and managing a shocked face. "Child abuse!" She yelled back at her.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

After Felix had chased the 2 younger despair's around Aria's shop, they had managed to get back to the field, where their parents and the others were still chasing each other around.

Gale sighed as she watched her mother chase Rayne around. "Do you think they'll ever get back to normal?"

Sage watched Serras chase after Maria. "I hope so; at least in time for the party tomorrow."

Gale turned her attention on the greenish-red haired girl. "Me too Sage. But, at this rate, it looks like it never will. And c'mon, have you seen Felix's plans? They'll never work!"

"Oi! Kids!" They heard Felix's voice yelling from afar. "I've got plan C!"

"And what is that," Gale mumbled as Felix came closer, "Are you gonna scare them to normal?" Felix shook her head.

"Better." She then pulled out a vial, with a bright green liquid in it. "See this bottle?"

The 2 nodded, eyeing it warily.

"It's filled with Acid! I'm going to melt their brains back to normal!" Felix grinned, as she punched a fist in the air. The cousins looked at each other panicked, before sighing, and looking back to the cat-demon. "And how exactly will you keep them still long enough?"

Felix merely smiled and pointed behind them. "Haven't you wondered why there hasn't been that much noise?"

The kids turned around, to see everyone in a net, hanging from a tree. They gaped, and stared at Felix. "How'd you do that?" Felix waggled her fingers in the air. "Magic."

"Anyways…" She ran forward to them, and uncorked the bottle. "Here it goes!"

"FELIX NO!" The kids screamed, horrified. But Felix had already thrown the bottle of acid at them. It splashed onto all the people in the net.

The kids, covering their eyes, slowly raised their fingers. Their friends were still, there, not harmed in any way. They both ran to the net, and managed to untie the rope securing it.

"Mom? Mommy?" Gale shouted, as she checked Maria over. Maria groaned, and opened her eyes. "Gale? What's going on? Why am I wet?"

"I'll explain that to you later. But first; mommy, who do you love?" Maria blinked, before sitting up. "Why would you even ask that? Safiria, of course!"

Gale cheered, and glomped Maria. Maria looked surprised, but pleased.

Felix scratched her head, but smiled. "Looks like the acid worked!" Sage, who had done the same thing as Gale, looked at Felix. "Felix, that wasn't acid."

"It wasn't?" She looked at the bottle, and scraped away the dirt covering the label. What had said ACID, actually said Accidental spell antidote. Felix just shrugged, and grinned.

"At least everything's back to normal!"

* * *

Later on, after everyone had dried off, Gale and Sage explained what had happened. Although they had laughed about it, they had looked slightly mortified when they learned who they had wanted.

"Me? Wanting Rayne?" Maria shuddered, as she thought of it, and hugged Safiria closer to her. "No offence, Rayne, your nice and all…but I still want Safiria." Rayne nodded, and did the same with Lizzie, who was sitting on her lap. "Same here."

"Love you Rayne." Lizzie smiled, as she pulled her wife into a sweet kiss.

Everyone else did that with their true beloved. Sage and Gale just covered their eyes. "Gawd! Go get a room!" They yelled. Aria and Trip looked at each other. Rayne and Lizzie did the same. "I think we will." They said, as they ran off to their rooms.

"Try not to be too loud!" Serras called after them. Maria and Natalya gave her a dirty look. Serras just blinked.

"What?"

* * *

x The next day, Snugglefest x

All of our heroes were at Aria's shop (yes, again.) They had prepared for the Snugglefest party that they planned to have, and had prepared for yesterday. (After they had recovered, of course).

It was nearly the end of the party, and Lizzie rapped on her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Now, I know this has been an exciting time for all of us, but before we all go, there one thing I want to announce." Rayne looked surprised; she hadn't expected this.

She then turned to Rayne, and took one of her hands in her own."

The next words were about the second best words, and clearly the most shocking in her life.

"Rayne; I'm pregnant."

There was a resounding THUD as Rayne hit the floor, unconscious. Everyone laughed, but Trip laughed the hardest.

Aria smiled fondly at Trip. "Don't laugh too hard Trip; you shouldn't be that surprised." Trip stopped laughing suddenly, and stared at Aria.

"You mean-"

"I mean."

There was another THUD, as Trip's own unconscious body hit the ground.

Another wave of laughter was heard.

"But that's not the last thing." Natalya called out over the voices. Serras turned to stare at her girlfriend. "What is it Nat? Don't tell me you're pregnant too…" Serras paused, before adding in "again." Natalya sighed, and rolled her eyes, but gave Serras a loving smile.

"No, you idiot."

"Then what is it?"

Serras' eyes went as wide as dinner plates, when Natalya got onto one knee.

"Serras Nerra; will you marry me?"

Serras gaped for a few minutes, before tears filled her eyes, and she threw herself against Natalya.

"Yes."

Natalya smiled and held her close. Rayne and Trip recovered, just in time, and whistled for them. They both went close to their wives. "So when's the due date?"

Both smiled. "Couple of weeks, or so."

Rayne scratched her head, before giving Lizzie a questioning stare. "So…how did this happen exactly?" Her eyes dulled slightly, and the small smile on her face disappeared for a moment... "You didn't….ya know…."

Aria and Lizzie blinked, before their eyes widened. "No! Never!"

Trip and Rayne gave a relieved sigh. "But then how?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Magical residue from the accident yesterday, I guess."

Trip formed an O with her mouth. "So, then, I guess that means faster growing rates too?"

Aria nodded. "Probably. Once their born, I think that they should take another few weeks or so to reach the age of Gale and Sage."

Rayne and Trip smiled, and put and arm around Lizzie and Aria respectively, and both put a hand on their girls' stomachs.

"Better get ready then."

The end.

How do you like that? Anyways, thanks for reading! See, Xenolord, I promised to have it up yesterday, but when I finished it, the document up loader wasn't working. It always does that whenever I finish something. Ja Ne!


End file.
